


It only takes a smile to make him realise

by ColdeLinke



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek being corny, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-16
Updated: 2013-01-16
Packaged: 2017-11-25 18:03:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/641546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColdeLinke/pseuds/ColdeLinke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It isn't something that Derek noticed right away. In fact, it took him around three months to understand what the weird feeling in his stomach was and why it would not go away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It only takes a smile to make him realise

**Author's Note:**

> First fiction being posted on here, and first TW fiction ever. Sorry for my english, I'm french, so there might be some mistakes and I lack some vocabulary so don't expect this to be awesome or anything..

 

 

It isn't something that Derek noticed right away. In fact, it took him around three months to understand what the weird feeling in his stomach was and why it would not go away. Never before had he looked at him that way. He had always thought of him as an hyperactive kid who can't seem to shut his mouth and whose best friend is a complete and utter idiot - brave, but idiot. Then he saves his life, and it really shouldn't be a big deal because - well, yeah, ok, not many people has saved his life before, but still - yet it seems to be. So he doesn't notice right away. Except from now on, his eyes linger on his features a while longer, and he notices the freckles and the way he smiles backwards - not but really, the corners of his mouth just don't go up, they go down, and that's unusual - and the way his eyes shine when he does.

'Shit,' he thinks, because if that's the way he thinks of the kid now, he really is fucked.

 

*

 

Whenever Stiles speaks of Lydia around him - and that is to say, a lot - he doesn't see Derek's reaction. The way he grits his teeth, how his fists curl in an attempt to make the feeling - the jealousy - go away. He smiles and he laughs, and he mumbles, and sometimes, sometimes what he says has no sense but Derek understands, because Derek feels exactly the same towards Stiles, just as Stiles does towards Lydia. Not that he would ever admit it, to anyone, ever.

 

*

 

But sometimes in the darkness of his burned house, he whispers to his dead sister how it would feel like to have Stiles smiling at him the way he smiles at Lydia, how it would feel like to take him in his arms and kiss away the pain after a fight, how it would feel like to wipe away the tears when he thinks of his mother. He tells her how he would take Stiles entirely, when he is happy and when he is sad, when he is calm and when he is angry, when he speaks a lot and when he is quiet.

He tells her how he would love Stiles if only he let him, until the sun awakes and he doesn't want to confess anything to anyone anymore.

 

*

 

He watches as Lydia helps Jackson return from the dead, and the fact that it is thanks to her love. He watches their movements and he hears their display of affection, but mostly he watches the way Stiles doesn't even keep up the mask of being fine. He watches as Stiles leaves, heart broken and cheek hurt, and his wolf wants to howl in despair and wants to curl around him and - he stops thinking then, and later when he is in his room, he remembers the way his wolf had always been wary and repulsed around Kate, and how he is serene and almost happy around Stiles.

The fact that his human part feels the same way tells Derek that he should probably do something about it before it's too late.

 

*

And so he leaves a post-it on Stiles' laptop the next day, and the day after, and he continues every day because he feels like it. And he says cheesy things like ' _She can't see your eyes light up when you smile_ ' and ' _Happiness is when I hear your laugh_ ' and ' _She doesn't see you the way I do_ ' but he doesn't even feel ashamed because it makes Stiles smile and wonder who does this.

And for once, it is nice to feel like he knows something Stiles doesn't.

 

*

 

He doesn't plan on telling Stiles how he feels about him, but he thinks some of the things he does around him give it away. Especially when he shouts for him to 'GO STILES, JUST GO' even if it means he is going to die, because he can't let Stiles die, he just can't. And if Stiles doesn't go and instead helps him get away from the ennemy - and they both make it alive - and the fact that it warms his heart, well, it's not like anyone knows other than him.

 

*

 

He doesn't notice right away when Stiles looks at him like he is a treasure either, nor when he sometimes brushes Derek's fingers in a way that looks unintentional or when he stops admiring Lydia and admires him instead. It isn't until Stiles kisses him in the shadow of his bedroom that he understands that the feeling of happiness and arousal and love is directed at him. He kisses back and he puts his hands on Stiles' waist and it feels so good, it feels so right that his heart might be exploding and he doesn't even care.

 

*

 

'I love you,' he whispers one night in his lover's neck, and he feels the smile more than he sees it, he feels the 'I know' more than he hears it, and it's better than an 'I love you too' because it means 'I'm here, and I'm not leaving' and it smells like home.

 

 


End file.
